Making Her disappear
by Maiko-hanalobelia
Summary: This is a story between to Immoratal lovers I dont want to give too much away


**I lightly touched her lips with mine making all her pain disappear I loved her so much no-one can keep me away from such a wonderful mystery that is her life I needed her she is my goddess she is my immortal she is my Immortal.**

**I remember centuries ago when I first laid eyes on her. In fact she glared at me we were the last of our kind the last of a perfect empire that was taken down by man kind. The empire of immortals. Our kind was created by humans I remember her perfectly she wasn't old but she had so much wisdom as a mortal I learned so much from her she was our mother I was the first of the immortals I was her son and she loved me until the day she died. We swore that we would avenge her death but we didn't know that death was apart of humans life, and mothers life was so short to us. But to most human she lived a long happy life. Delphia was meant to be my wife but she disappeared after mother died**

**I was extremely worried especially since mother wasn't there to guide us. Delphia was so stubborn which annoyed me so much but that's how mother made her I was always patient with her and Delphia was the opposite she called us the perfect pair she use to run her fingers through my long black hair and tell me that Delphia means well and that she made her in her image mother never gave me a name she wanted me to find one that I liked so I called myself Victor mother adored it she told me that she would make someone just for me I told her that I was fine that all I needed was her but she never told me that I would lose her so she made Delphia. It took her years and years and when she finally made her I wanted to protect her but when she opened her eyes they cut into my soul and for some reason Delphia hated me mother told me she didn't mean for that to happen and Delphia was so destructive she hurt ever one with her words and once she even hurt mother I talked to her that day and forced her to apologize but being the stubborn being that she is she refused mother told me not to worry that she was ok but that was the first time I've ever seen mother cry she looked so hurt and I made sure that mother never felt that way again. Apparently mother loved to teach us so I convinced her to make more. Delphia and I helped her even though Delphia would refuse orders at times most of the work got done mother made hundreds of us and one by one mother named and raised us alone without getting so stressed out I admired her greatly I loved mother she taught us ever thing and when she finally died. We got violent the pain of mother leaving us from the world forever scared us and Delphia disappeared and so did the rest of our kind I didn't know if Delphia was alive or was killed like that rest of us but I lost all hope I roamed the earth searching for Delphia I needed her comfort I needed her so badly I wanted to be with her and I lost her I didn't find her until the year of 1675 I found her in Italy she stared at me like I was insane I stared back in disbelief then she ran into my arms. "I missed you Victor I really did." She said and for the first time in my life I fell in love with her she was the only one I ever held in 600 years and to smell her scent for the first time in centuries relaxed me I embraced her back with the same force and comfort I found myself holding her to tightly she only laughed and gasped for air I let her go and looked into her eyes this time there was no glare only relief had she been worried about me just as I was worried about her Indeed she had she slapped me I only smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled back grabbed my hand and walked off into the city Delphia's long light blonde hair was tied into an elegant bun her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her skin was very pale as always. "Your dirty Victor." She told me as we walked into a beautiful castle. "I uh I haven't bathed in…a while.." I said embarrassed I heard of bathing but I never actually done it she took me through the corridors of the castle and she lead me into the bathroom. She handed me a towel and some extra cloths and began to run the bath water. "Are you hungry Victor?" I hadn't realized how hungry I was until she mentioned it and in fact I was indeed starving. "Very much yes I hadn't eaten in about……600 or so years I think I would like something to eat." I said she laughed slightly "I'll get my maids to prepare a meal for you we can eat it on the balcony." She stated then she walked out the bathroom and closed the door. "Take a bath first and make sure you use the soap." She yelled from the other side of the door I stripped naked and entered the warm water and kind of sat there. "Uh Delphia!!?" I yelled. "Yes what is it!" She yelled back. "I don't know how to bathe." I said embarrassed I heard giggling maids from the other side of the door and she entered the bath room blushing intensely then she sighed. "Hand me the towel." She said holding out her hand her face red. "Uh……ok." And she began to bathe me.**


End file.
